Total Drama BlazBlue
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: So... what's happens when Izanami gets bored? Start a reality TV show with some of the games cast of course! Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Izanami was pacing all over the room she was in. Why was she pacing? She was feeling bored and was trying to figure out what to do?

"What to do, what to do," she thinks out loud, before snapping her fingers, "I know! I'll get big brother and the others to come over! That would be fun! But wait, how am I going to convince everyone to come? That could be difficult."

Izanami paced around again trying to think about a solution, before deciding to take a brake and watch TV to try and come up with an idea. The show that came up when the TV came on was a show called 'Total Drama Island'. Entrigued, Izanami watched the episode that was on, that being the pilot, and by the end she had a {potentially dumb} idea.

"That's it!," she jumped up, "I'll make a show that everyone has to enter! That way I'll get time to spend time with everyone and they get a chance to win a big prize! It's perfect!"

After coming up with her idea, she rented out an island to use, come up with a whole lot of challanges for the others to compete in and then gets ready to do it.

 **AN: So, this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. the next chapter is where the contestants show up so lets see how it goes**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Bold is for confessional**

"Remind me Why you're doing this again?" Hakumen asked Izanami who seemed very excited for what was about to happen, as well as wondering how he got talked into this. "This is the only way I'll be able to get everyone in one place without them killing each other," the death goddess replied, "besides, it's all totally safe and it should be fun. "And how exactly are you going to convince them all to stay and play by your rules?" He asked her. "Because the grand prize is one I doubt they'll say no too," Izanami assures Hakumen, "And before you ask, I asked you to come here so I could have some extra help with this." "That is a fair enough point, these people are a handful," he replied, "but one more thing, if I help you with this do you promise to be on your best behaviour?" "If I wasn't, why did I let you hide my powers?," she smiled and replied, "now that that's taken care of, let's bring in the contestants!"

Hakumen, mostly convinced for now, opened a small rift which moments later 22 surprised, pissed, or both people fell through. "The hell?," Ragna asked before turning to a certain vampire, "Rabbit What the hell did you do?" "Dont go pinning this on me," Rachel replied, "I had nothing to do with this." "Before anyone asks," Kokonoe says, "I didn't do this either." "For once I'm innocent," Terumi joins in and making everyone else groan at his presence, "and I'm sure as hell Relius didn't do it either." "Well If you guys didn't do it," Noel says sounding worried, "then who did?" "Follow up question," Makoto asks looking at her bare hands, "where in the world are our weapons?" This sentence caused everyone to stop before frantically searching for there weapons (or wife or sister) only to come up with nothing. "Where the hell are they?!" Jin asks sounding annoyed. "Because I took them," Izanami said finally showing herself, "we have a no violence policy unless fighting is allowed in a challenge."

"The Fuck!" Everyone asks sounding very annoyed. "Explain please." Lambda asked being the only one who's still looking somewhat calm. "That's quite simple actually," Izanami replied, "I called you here to play a game." "A game?" Litchi asked confused. "Is it a 'show how much you love someone' kind of game?" Nu asked hugging Ragna VERY tightly. "Let effing go please!" Ragna asked which caused Nu to let go with a face that says 'I'll be back later'. "As I was saying," Izanami continued, "it isn't that kind of game. It's more of a reality TV show/Game Show hybrid." "Oh! So like Total Drama!," Luna said sounding happy, "Luna loves that show!" "You are correct," Izanami answered, "it is a lot like that show, in fact, that's where I got the idea. But all of the challenges have been made by me and checked for safety." "She isn't lying about that last part." Hakumen carifies and makes his presence known to the group. "So, let me get this straight," Carl states, "you brought us here not to kill us or anything like that, but to compete in a reality TV show?" "Yes, is there a problem with that." Izanami states. "No, just clarifying." Carl replied. "I have a question though," Jubei asks, "I got that Hakumen's helping you, so I'm willing to buy you ain't up to anything. But what the heck makes you think we'll agree to do this?" "I was getting to that," Izanami tells him, "I think you'll all want to stay once I tell you that the winner will win 1 million genuine big ones."

This took everyone by surprise. "Come again?" Nine asks getting over the shock fastest. "That's right," Izanami repeats, "the winner will be winning a big million. So, with that in mind, raise your hand if you want to go home and not compete." No one raised their hands, making the death goddess smile. "Great! Now that that's settled, let's go over some quick rules. No fighting unless it's part of a challenge. you must be go to bed by midnight, though the wake up time varries. Everyone will compete in two teams of eleven though once the numbers thin down enough the teams will be rended null and void. Finally unless a challenge dictates it you can't use ars magus, weapons, grimores and magic. Any questions?" No one asked any questions. "Good," Izanami replies, "one more thing, while showers and toilets will be provided as well as beds and rooms, there is a wooden out house with a camera in it called the confessional. Whenever there's something you want to get off your chest without anyone hearing you go in there, got it. In fact, why don't you have one now then meet one back here."

 **Ragna Confessional:**

 **"Am I sceptical about this, defiantly. But the money would be nice, and I guess it could be kinda fun... as long as Terumi doesn't end up on my team."**

 **Jin Confessional:**

 **"This is perfect! Now I get to spend the whole show with Nii-San! This is the perfect time for us to bond! I just hope I don't end up on that trash's team**

 **Noel Confessional:**

 **"I'm not to sure about this. On the one hand I get to spend time with my friends and kinda sisters. On the other, Terumi, Relius and Major Kisaragi are here, so that might not end well.**

 **Makoto Confessional:**

 **"Im not sure if I'm going to do Okay here, but this sounds like fun, so I'll give it my all!"**

 **Tsubaki Confessional:**

 **"I'm a bit unsure about this, but if Lord Hakumen trusts Izanami to do this then I suppose it's okay. Plus, this gives me an excuse to spend time with Jin. *looks at the camera* Did I say that last part out loud?**

 **Terumi Confessional**

 **"Oh man, Iza-chan is such a moron! Bringing everyone here is just ASKING me to troll them! This should be awesome!"**

 **Carl Confessional:**

 **"I only agreed to stay for the money. If it wasn't for that, I would have left because A, father is here and B, Sis isn't here."**

 **Jubei Confessional:**

 **"This is pretty damn weird, but I don't think anything fishy is going on here, so I'll stsy and give it the benefit of the doubt and play this game"**

 **Rachel Confessional:**

 **"Hmm... this is quite perculiar. I'll admit, I'm only competeing to prove my superiority over the others. The money I don't know what I'll do with."**

 **Nu Confessional:**

 **"Yay! Nu gets to spend more time with Ragna! Nu's going to make Ragna fall in love with Nu by the time this show is over! *squeals*"**

 **Lambda Confessional:**

 **"I am not sure about this, but I do not have anything better to do, so I will try to win"**

 **Kagura Confessional:**

 **"So, a reality show with a chance to impress the ladies. That sounds good to me!"**

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 **"I'll admit, the only reason I agreed to compete is to keep an eye on Lord Kagura. Whenever I leave him alone for more than a few hours he comes back drunk and smelly. I'm merely trying to stop that from happening."**

 **Tao Confessions:**

 ***looking around* "Meow? Where's the camera?"**

 **Relius Confessional:**

 **"Im only here for the money. I don't want to be stuck with Terumi and my disgrace of a son for longer than I have to, so the money is the only reason I'm staying."**

 **Kokonoe Confessional:**

 **"Spending more time with my mother and winning a massive prize. That sounds good to me. Downside, my father, Terumi and Relius are here so that could be a problem. But I'm still going to win!"**

 **Bang Confessional:**

 **"This is a perfect chance to impress Miss Litchi! Now I, Bang Shisgami, shall win this competition for her and everyone in Ikaruga!"**

 **Litchi Confessional;**

 **"I hope this goes well. My life has a way of making things end badly for me. I'm just going to make sure not to embarrass myself and not get kicked out too early."**

 **Es Confessional:**

 **"I already agreed to compete long before we were brought here. Why? Izanami promised me a lot of pudding to do this. I can not say no to pudding."**

 **Naoto Confessional:**

 **"Everyone in this world confused me for Ragna at first and some think I'm just a knock off of him. I agreed to compete so I can prove they're god damn wrong!"**

 **Luna Confessional:**

 **"Luna's so excited! Luna watches Total Drama all the time with Sena so Luna knows how to play this game! Luna is so gonna win!"**

 **AN: And that's it! Hope you enjoy and are ready for the teams to be made and the first challenge next chapter! See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bold means confessional**

After the contestants did their first confessional they met up with Izanami back at the campfire they were summoned. But the area that changed as there were now to diving tanks with eels and keys in it. "What the what?!," Makoto asked mirroring the others surprise, "we were only gone for a few minutes, how the heck did this get set up so fast?!" "A host never reveals her secrets." Izanami said walking over holding a clipboard. "Follow up question then," Jin asked with a slight glare, "why did you set these up again?" "That shall be explained in a minute," Izanami assured him, "but first, it's time to assign teams. Now, if I call your name stand besides the tank on the left. Range, Noel, Carl, Jin, Jubei, Relius, Nu, Nine, Rachel, Luna and Tsubaki." "WHAT?!" everyone shouted over this team discision. "Save it for the confessional" Izanami told the protesting contestants.

 **Ragna Confessional:**

 **"Seriously?! The Rabbit, Jin AND Nu?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Okay.. breathe... at least I'm not on Terumi's team... at least."**

 **Jin Confessional:**

 **"Pros, I'm on Nii-sans and Tsubaki's team. Cons, I'm on the trash's and her Yandere sisters team. So... I'm very mixed on this."**

 **Noel Confessional:**

 **"Umm... sorry Tsubaki and Nu but... I don't want to be on Major Kisaragi's team! I want to have fun here, not constantly be berated 24/7!"**

 **Rachel Confessional:**

 **"Hmph! As much as I appreciated not being put on Terumi's team, everything else about this situation is truly dreadful. *sigh* If only I had Nago and Gii, I need a stress toy right now"**

 **Carl Confessional:**

 **"Father?! FATHER?! I swear to god if ms Izanami put us on the same team on purpose I am going to strangle her!"**

 **Nu Confessional:**

 **Yay! Nu's on Ragna's team! Yippee! And Nu gets Noel as a bonus! Best day ever!"**

 **Relius Confessional:**

 **"I can't believe this... why the hell did I have to end up on my disappointment of a son's team? I am not okay with this"**

 **Jubei Confessional:**

 **"Eh, I'm okay with this. While being with Relius sucks, I get to be on the same team as my wife and Ragna so this ain't that bad an arrangement."**

 **Nine Confessional:**

 **"I don't have to put up with Terumi and get to be on Jubei's team. Yeah I'm more than okay with this."**

 **Tsubaki Confessional:**

 **"Okay, so I'm on Jin's and two of the Six Heroes teams, as well not having to put up with Terumi. Okay, I like this arrangement."**

 **Luna Confessional:**

 **"Yay! Luna get to be on Master Jubei's team! Sure, Luna also has to put up with Pedo-Edge, but eh, can't win them all."**

"Alright, that's the first team taken care of," Izanami said to herself while looking at the team behind her with their still mixed reaction to being on the same team, "now, everyone that's left, Naoto, Kagura, Hibiki, Makoto, Es, Kokonoe, Lambda, Tao, Bang, Litchi and Terumi-" "Seriously?! Terumi?!" everyone minus a certain troll exclaimed. "I'm not that bad, am I?" Terumi with a innocent smile. "You're not that bad," Kagura said, "you're WORSE than that bad." "Again," Izanami interjected, "save it for the confessional."

 **Naoto Confessional:**

 **"I'm actually pretty happy about this. This way I don't have to be on Ragna's team and I can stand out more. Although the reaction to Terumi on our team is making me a bit nervous."**

 **Lambda Confessional:**

 **"I would be fine with this, if I wasn't on Terumi's team. That man killed me once and hurt countless others. He needs to go home as soon as possible."**

 **Kagura Confessional;**

 **"I am not okay with this. Why. A, Terumi is on our team, B, Makoto is here meaning I'll get punched in THAT area multiple times, C, Bang is on our team meaning I'll have to but up with his yelling, and D, Kokonoe is on our team and she's automatic kill-joy. Honestly the only upside is having Hibiki on our team, and he's probably going the only reason I'm going to make it through this."**

 **Kokonoe Confessional:**

 **"I'm on Terumi's team? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" *tries to claw the camera then gets dragged out by Hakumen***

 **Makoto Confessional:**

 **"Seriously?! Noel gets her sister and Tsubaki and I get Terumi and Kagura! That's totally unfair! Well, I can counter troll Terumi and I like punching Kagura in the balls, so I guess it's good thing I'm on their team. Keep them in check, y'know."**

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 **"I'm on Lord Kagura's team so I can supervise him, so that's all I care about. For the moment anyway. Being on Yuki Terumi's team could get on my nerves** **very quickly."**

 **Es Confessional:**

 **"Terumi is a troll. An annoying one. That's all I have to say."**

 **Bang Confessional:**

 **"I cannot believe this. Who in the world thought it would be a good idea to bring Terumi here then put him on our team!"**

 **Tao Confessional:**

 **"Meow? Where's the camera? Tao wants to complain about Green Guy, meow."**

 **Litchi Confessional:**

 ***sigh* "This is going to be a long show"**

 **Terumi Confessional:**

 **"As much as I'm glad I managed to make everyone groan for being on their team, this arrangement could be a problem. Rags, the rabbit, Jinny and Noelers are on the other team and there's no point of insulting Koko-Puffs because of her crazy mind experiments, so now I'll have to find a new trolling target." *starts reading a list***

"There," Izanami said once everyone has shut up about their teams, "now that's settled, it's time for the first challenge." "Hmph! About time" Jin huffed at the death goddess. "As I was saying," Izanami continued, "the first challenge is going to be diving as you can tell. However the objective is different." With that Hakumen drags in two wheel barrels. "Umm...," Tsubaki asked, "why do we need those?" "I was getting to that Yayoi," Izanami continued, "now, the rules of this challenge are simple. One member of each team will drive a wheelbarrow why the rest dive in the tank. The divers goal is to grab a key then get in the wheelbarrow. Also, a diver cannot leave the tank until they grab a key. After that," she points to a big dorm room in the distance, "the wheelbarrow driver will then drive the diver to the dorm building. Once they get there the diver will put the key into the lock and see if it opens the dorm building. If it dose, congratulations, your team wins, if not, get back in the wheelbarrow, head back here then the next diver takes their turn. The winners not only gain immunity from elimination tonight, but they also get to pick which dorm their team occupies for the show. Any questions? No? Good, now, each team gets two minutes to decide their driver. Ready set GO!"

"So," Noel asks to her team, "who's driving?" "Nu wants to drive!" Nu says. "No way!," Luna interjects, "Luna wants to drive." "You'll screw it up," Jin huffs, "I'll drive." "I believe it is best if I take the wheel on this-" Rachel interjected before getting interrupted. "For fuck sake I'll drive!" Ragna said in frustration and heading over to the wheelbarrow before anyone could say no.

 **Ragna confessional:**

 **"What was I supposed to do?! They were getting on my nerves fast and we only had two minutes."**

 **Rachel Confessional:**

 ***giggles* "I didn't actually want do drive. I just knew that that last push would get Ragna to snap and drive himself."**

"Okay," Kagura said to his team, "so, who want's to-" "I'll drive" Naoto said bluntly. "Um...," Litchi asks slightly concerned, "are you sure about that?" "Positive," Naoto replies, "I'm fast and pretty strong. I'll be good at doing this." "If new guys sure, that's good by Tao, meow!" Tao says cheerfully as Naoto heads over the wheelbarrow.

 **Naoto Confessional:**

 **"This is perfect! If I do a good job here I'll be off to a good start here! Thankfully I can do good driving so even if we do loose I should be safe. But still, I'm not letting anyone down here!"**

 **Kagura** **Confessional;**

 **"I'll give the new guy this much at least, he seems pretty eager."**

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 **"I just heard Naoto-sans confessional and I'm a bit curious about him. I think I'll keep an eye on him for the time being."**

After that, everyone minus the drivers changed into their swimsuits then got on top of their tanks ready to dive. "Now," Izanami said holding a whistle and who's changed into a cute referee outfit, "begin, in three, two, one, GO!" With that she blows her whistle and Noel and Es dived into the tank and started searching the tank.

 **Noel Confessional:**

 **"We drawed straws to pick the diving order and I just happened to get picked first. Nothing more to it."**

 **Es Confessional:**

 **"I am not sure why my team asked me to go first. Well, what's don has been done."**

While the two were in the tank, Noel was trying to avoid the eels while Es kept a straight face then grabbed a key than jumped out then casually walked into the wheelbarrow. "Drive" Es told Naoto plainly. "Okay..." Naoto replied then ran with the wheelbarrow. Meanwhile- "Gah!," Noel swam to the top with a key and shaking off a eel, "got one!" "Good!," Ragna said, helping her get in the wheelbarrow, "now let's get going!" With that the two ran off after the other team.

With Naoto and Es:

"I must ask," Es asked Naoto when he was running, "why were you so eager to volunteer for the wheelbarrow." "Because I can handle it," Naoto replied while keeping the pace, "I'm strong and fast. I'm going to get everyone to the house quickly. You just have to worry about finding the key and getting in." "Understood" Es says.

With Noel and Ragna:

"Are you holding up okay Ragna?" Noel asked Ragna while he was running to catch up. "I'm fine" he replied. "Okay," Noel said, "I was just wondering because you were sounding frustrated earlier." "That's only because the others were starting to piss me off with their arguing," Ragna told her, "don't worry about me, just focus on helping the others win." "Right!" Noel replied

 **Noel Confessional:**

 **"I'm really glad Ragna's in it for us to win. I just hope the others have the same attitude."**

 **Ragna Confessional:**

 **"For any shippers that are listening, no. Me and Noel are NOT a thing! Capeche!"**

At the Dorm Building:

The first pair to arrive was Naoto and Es, but Ragna and Noel were right behind them. "I'll get out here" Es said getting out once she's close enough to the door then ran to it. "M Me too!" Noel said then got out and running after Es. The two ran for the door, but Es got there first and tried her key. "Damnit.." Es muttered when it didn't work. "No luck with mine either!" Noel said after trying her key. "Then get back in!" Ragna said helping Noel in the wheelbarrow and drove back while Es and Naoto were doing the same.

 **Naoto Confessional:**

 **"Okay, I still think we can win this, but-" *facepalms* "why didn't I think this would take multiple runs?"**

Back at the Tank:

"Whoever's next, dive!" the two edge lords say as Es and Noel get out. "Got it Nii-san!" Jin said as he dived in. "I shall prevail!" Bang exclaims as he dives in as well... only for him and Jin to get ejected from the tank via eel shock before going back in.

 **Jin Confessional:**

 **"Okay... I wasn't expecting that... but I can't let Nii-san down!"**

 **Bang confessional:**

 **"Haha! It will take more than a few eels to keep me down!"**

Naoto and Bang:

"Hey Bang?," Naoto asks gong a bit slower than last time, "no offence but, what did you have for breakfast?" "Wait," Bang said recognising where this is going, "are you saying I'm overweight?!" "N No!," Naoto said realising he offended him, "I'm just saying you're harder to push than Es!" "Oh! My mistake then!," Bang said laughing it off, "forward march!" "Sure thing" Naoto said sounding relived and keeping the pace.

 **Naoto Confessional:**

 ***phew* "That was a close one. I was worried I was going to offend him"**

Ragna and Jin:

The two were heading towards the dorm house... or more like Jin was half sitting-half hugging Ragna who was pushing the wheelbarrow Jin was in. "Jin..." Ragna asked sounding mildly miffed. "Yes Nii-san?" Jin asked innocently. "We're almost at the dorm house," Ragna continued, "so, do you mind, I don't know...stop hugging me!" "Sorry Nii-san!," Jin said letting go, "it was just much more comfortable hugging you." "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Ragna huffed and kept running

 **Jin Confessional:**

 **"Even if he's won't admit it, Nii-san liked that"**

 **Ragna Confessional:**

 ***face-palming*"Jesus Christ what a fucking moron..."**

At the Dorm Building:

"I'll get it in first Nii-san!" Jin said jumping out of the wheelbarrow and running to the door. "I shall not loose to you Jin Kisaragi!" Bang shouted and ran after Jin, these actions making Ragna face-palm and Naoto anime sweat drop. Meanwhile the major and ninja were kicking and pushing to get to the door first. After a minute of this, Bang made it to the door first. "Yes!" Bang celebrated then inserted the key into the lock, "damnit! It does not work!" "Out of my way loudmouth!," Jin said shoving Bang down the stairs then tried his key, "fuck! Doesn't work! Let's head back!" With that, Jin, followed quickly by Bang, got into there respective wheelbarrows then they head back.

 **Bang Confessional:**

 **"I may have not selected the right key, but at the very least I can say I beat Jin to the door!"**

Back at the Tank:

"Dive!" the four people who arrived back shouted. "Okie dokie!" Nu cheered before diving in. "Understood." Hibiki said before following suit.

 **Nu Confessional:**

 **"Nu saw Jin clinging onto Ragna, so this time Nu's going to get VERY close to him this time!"**

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 **"Hmm... might as well use this as an excuse to talk to Naoto-san"**

Once the confessional ended, it faded back into the contest where the two came out of the tanks then jumping into their wheelbarrow before heading off.

Naoto and Hibiki:

"If you don't mind Naoto-san," Hibiki asks, "but can I ask you something?" "Sure, hit me" Naoto replied. "I was just wondering," Hibiki asked him, "where are you from? I ask because from what I can get from your personality I have a feeling I would have seen you getting involved in conflicts, but this is the first time I've heard about you properly." "Well...," Naoto replied sounding a bit nervous, "um... I'd rather not talk about it." "...Of course." Hibiki said clearly sounding sceptical.

 **Naoto Confessional:**

 **"What was I supposed to do?! Tell him I'm from some kind of alternate dimension!"**

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 **"... He's hiding something. I'd better keep my eye on him"**

Ragna and Nu:

"And just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with any more hugging." Ragna muttered while running and Nu hugging onto him. "Ahh... your comfy Ragna" Nu said sounding happy and sleepy. Range groaned before speaking up. "Nu," he asked her, "we're almost there, please let go of me." "KK" Nu said sounding happy and letting go back in the wheelbarrow.

 **Nu Confessional:**

 **"That was so much fun! Nu wants to be in that position again!"**

At the Dorm Building:

"I'll get out here" Hibiki said getting out and running to the door. "Nu's got this!" Nu cried out flying to the door. The two made it at the same time and they both tried there keys, but- "Nu got the wrong key!" Nu called. "No luck here either." Hibiki said. After that the two got back in the wheelbarrow {or Ragna's arms in Nu's case} then they head back.

Back at the Tank:

"Nu says start diving!" Nu called as the four got back. "Got it! Luna's gonna win!" Luna called back before diving in. "No way! Meow!" Tao protested. "What?!" everyone on her team said. "Why the f**k not!" Kokonoe asks frustrated. "Tao doesn't like water, so Tao's not going to dive. Meow!" But if you don't we'll loose!" Bang basically pleas. "Tao doesn't care scruffy! Tao isn't diving, and that's final, Meow!" "Luna's got one!," Luna cried out as she got out of the tank with a key the jumped in the wheelbarrow, "drive Pedo-Edge!" "Stop calling me that!" Ranga replied before driving off. "Hurry up guys!" Naoto called to his team. "Fine," Litchi said getting an idea, "Tao, if you dive, I'll give you some of my meat buns" This made Tao perk up. "Fine booby lady" Tao told her before reluctantly diving in.

At the dorm building:

Due to there big head start Ragna and Luna made it to the house a few minutes before Tao and Naoto. "Hurry and try the key!" Range said letting Luna out. "Luna's on it!" Luna said hoping out and making it to the door. "Please let this be the right key." Luna silently prayed before trying her key, and... the door opened. "Yes!" the two exclaimed happily. "Luna got the right key!," Izanami let the others know, "meaning her team wins! Losers, I'll see you at elimination tonight" This announcement led to cheers and groans.

 **Luna Confessional:**

 **"Yes! We won, and it's all thanks to Luna!... Okay maybe Ragna gets some credit, but it was mostly Luna!"**

 **Tao Confessional;**

 **"Meow... is Tao still going to get her meat buns?"**

 **AN: And that's it for the first chapter. Stay tuned to see who goes home first.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in the dining hall:

"Whoa who!," Luna cheered as herself and everyone else walked in, "we won!" "Yeah yeah," Kokonoe replied sounding annoyed, "we heard you the first ten times." "What's wrong professor?," Rachel asked with a smirk, "jealous?" Said professor growled at this before everyone set down. "Everyone," Izanami said while walking in, "I have an announcement to make before you grab your dinner. First, elimination." The team that was going to elimination groaned at the reminder of this. "Settle down everyone," Izanami said to them, "now, elimination will always take place at 10 pm of the night a team looses a challenge in the dining hall. Once you're in elimination, everyone will vote anonymously for who they want to go home. If the vote is tied, they'll be a tiebreaker to decide who goes home. And if you don't vote, it will be counted as a vote for whoever didn't vote. Now, one more thing. Tomorrow you'll have decide on a name for your team, understood?" Everyone nodded to show they understood. "Good," Izanami said before the food appeared in-front of the teams, "now, have your food, and I'll see you at elimination."

Team A's Table:

"Whoa who!," Luna cheered again, "we're unstoppable!" "Don't get too excited kid," Jubei told her, "if you get to cocky we might loose next challenge. It's okay to celebrate, just don't let it go to your head." "Well said sweetie" Nine said to her husband. "Okay master Jubei..." Luna replied to him. "So," Carl said while eating his dinner, "we don't have to go to elimination tonight, so what do we do?" "As long as I don't have to spend it with you, I'll be fine" Relius hissed at his son. "Good!," Carl retorted, "I didn't want to spend the night with you either!" "Good," Relius replied , "I'll be having my diner outside." With that, he left. "Well, he's a buzzkill" Jin sighed at this. "Agreed" Tsubaki agreed with her friend. Everyone agreed to this statement. "Well," Ragna said to the group, "we all agree Relius is being a bit of an asshole, so why don't we make him regret it." "Ragna..." Jubei told him. "Come on master," Ragna replied to the old cat, "honestly tell me he isn't asking for it." Jubei stayed silent for a minute before shrugging. "Alright," Jubei told him, "go right ahead." With that, the whole table huddles up and start whispering a plan together.

 **Carl Support:**

 **"Oh man, this is going to be great!"**

Team B's Table:

"Man," Makoto said sounding exasperated, "I can't believe we lost." "Meow! Yeah!," Tao agreed before pointing to Naoto, "and it's all New Guys fault!" "Me?!," Naoto asked, "What the hell did I do?!" "If New Guy had drove faster, we would have won, Meow!" Tao replied. "I ran as fast as I could!," Naoto said defending himself, "and at least I didn't stand at the tank for a few minutes before diving which gave the other team a massive head start!" "Meow?," Tao asked confused, "some one did that?" "Yeah, you did!," Kokonoe growled at the Kaka, "if you hadn't wasted so much god damn time we could have won! Or at least not loose as badly!" "Tao doesn't remember that" Tao defended innocently. "What Kokonoe said is true!," Bang told her in his usual loud voice, "You refused to dive until Miss Litchi offered to give you her meat buns!" "Oh yeah," Tao said before looking at Litchi, "by the way Bobbie Lady, is Tao still going to get your meat buns." "Haha!," Makoto shouted, "so you admit that you did make us loose!" "Guys calm down," Kagura interrupted, "Tao may of made us loose, but we have bigger fish to fry than her." He said this while gesturing to a certain green haired troll. "Oh come on," Terumi said trying to defend himself, "I didn't have a chance to compete in this challenge, you can't send me home if I have't done anything wrong." "Yet," Kokonoe interjected, "you haven't done anything wrong yet." "Guys," Litchi said speaking up, "we all have our opinions on who we think should go home, so why don't we just stop arguing about this and vote for who we want and see how the vote plays out, okay?" Everyone reluctantly agreed to this and they started eating. However, Terumi left a note in the pocket of one of his teammates.

 **Terumi Confessional:**

 **"Haha! And now the fun begins!"**

Behind the Dining Hall, 21:55:

"You better have a good reason for this," Hibiki asked the green haired troll that invited him there, "elimination starts in 5 minutes." "Oh I know," Terumi replied, "that makes now the perfect time to chat. If anyone sees us they'll just think we're waiting for one of us to get the boot." "Get to the point" Hibiki told him, clearly not in the mood for his BS. "Of course," Terumi replied, "I called you here because I have an offer to make you. If I promise not to be a troll to anyone-" "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Hibiki told him. "Hey, I can have self control," Terumi said defending himself, "I mean, I haven't tried anything fishy today, and I can keep it going. So, care to let me finish" Hibiki thought it over for a minute before sighing. "Proceed" he told him. "Thank you," Terumi replied, "now, as I was saying, if I promise not to troll anyone on our team, and keep it to a mimum for the other team, on a few nights, and only a few, I want you to vote for who I want. Sound fair?" "Why are you giving yourself the worst end of this deal?" Hibiki asked still not convinced. "I know no one trusts me," Terumi told him honestly, "so I figured giving myself a big penalty would be a good way to convince you I'm telling the truth." There was another minute of silence before Hibiki spoke up again. "Put your hands where I can see them," he told Terumi, who put his hands up comically, "do you swear you're not up to anything malicious with this?" "Swearzies!" Terumi replied looking Hibiki in the eye while doing this and keeping his fingers un-crossed. There were a few seconds of silence after this before Hibiki sighed again. "Fine," he told the troll, "we have a deal. I'm assuming you want me to vote for Tao-san tonight?" "You know me so well," Terumi replied sounding very happy, "now come on, don't want to be late for elimination"

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 **"I'm uneasy at best about this, but this will make everyone's time here much more bearable, so I might as well go along with it."**

 **Terumi Confessional:**

 **"Best part about wearing shoes? You can cross your toes when you can't cross your fingers! Oh man, this is going to be so much fun!"**

Inside the dining hall, 22:00:

"Now, Izanami told Team B, "you're all aware of the rules, now head to the confessional and vote."

 **Kagura Confessional:**

 **"Bye bye Terumi" *ticks the box to vote for Terumi***

 **Lambda Confessional:**

 ***ticks the box to vote for Terumi* *looks at the camera* "Are they recording this?"**

 **Kokonoe Confessional:**

 **"Tao, consider yourself god damn lucky Terumi's on our team, otherwise you'd be going home" *ticks the box to vote for Terumi***

 **Naoto Confessional;**

 **"Dumb cat, trying to put the blame on me! I'll show her!" *angrily ticks the box to vote for Tao***

 **Es Confessional:**

 ***ticks the box to vote for Tao then leaves***

 **Bang Confessional:**

 **"Tao, you have my deepest** **apologies, but anyone who stops me or Miss Litchi from winning must not be allowed remain here" *ticks the box to vote for Tao***

 **Tao Confessional:**

 **"Don't listen to New Guy! New guy made us loose, not Tao!" *ticks the box to vote for Naoto***

 **Terumi Confessional:**

 ***ticks the box to vote for Tao* "Bye Bye kitty!"**

 **Makoto Confessional:**

 ***looks at her options before ticking the box to vote for Terumi***

 **Litchi Confessional:**

 **"I'm really sorry about this Tao" *ticks the box to vote for Tao***

 **Hibiki Confessional:**

 ***looks at the camera* "Shouldn't voting be private?" *ticks the box to vote for Tao***

"Now," Izanami said as Team B came back from voting, "I have counted up the votes, and an eliminated contestant has been decided. If I call your name, stand next to me and you're safe for this week. The first contestant that's safe is, Litchi" "Thank you" Litchi said standing next to the death goddess. "Bang" Izanami continued. "Yes! Justice prevails!" said ninja cheered as he walked up to the safe zone. "Lambda" Izanami called next, making Lambda stand up and go to the safe zone with a smile. "Makoto, you're safe too" Izanami kept going. "Yes!" Makoto said giving a small fist pump before joining the safe members of her team. "Kagura" Izanami announced next. "Nice!" Kagura said and then went over. "Hibiki" Izanami said next. Hibiki said nothing and just got up and stood next to Kagura. "Es" Izanami said next. "Thank you for not kicking me off" Es said before heading over. "Kokonoe" Izanami then said. "Not like I was at risk this week" said grimalkin said before joining the safe contestants. "We're now down to the final three" Izanami said looking at the three remaining contestants, "all of you at least got one vote, but only two of you are safe. Now, the second last safe contestant is... Naoto" "Yes!" Naoto cheered before joining the safe contestants. "Only one spot next week left," Izanami said to Terumi and Tao, "and that safe spot goes too... Terumi" "What?!" Tao cried out, "you guys wanted Green Guy to stay more than Tao?!" "Tough break kitty," Terumi said before joining the safe contestants, "guess you should have tried harder." "Escort Tao to the docks, will you please?" Izanami asked Hakumen. "On it," he replied gripping Tao's paw, "come along kitty." "Okay..." Tao said looking rejected and left to be sent home. "That's it for elimination," Izanami told the remaining contestants of Team B, "now go and get some sleep"

At The Dorms:

"Well that was a long day," Kagura said as he and the others entered their section of the dorm, "let's hope the beds are comfy and get some sl-" He was cut off be a panicked scream and multiple voices laughing. Team B ran to see what the noise was, only to find out it was Relius trying to shake ants off him while the rest of Team A we're laughing there asses off. "What happened here?!" Litchi asked. "You see," Carl said between laughing, "father was being a buzzkill earlier, so we decided to prank him, and Ragna had the idea to dump a bucked of ants on him!" "Aww!" Makoto pouted, "I wanted to be in on that!" "Too bad, so sad" Nine taunted her. "But seriously," Tsubaki said calming down, "we shouldn't make a habit of doing this too often." "Are you kidding!" Nu replied, "that was so much fun! Nu wants to do more of that!" "Well maybe-" Noel was about to say before, "Go the f**k to sleep!" Hakumen shouted and ran in, causing everyone to run back to their dorms and go asleep.

 **AN: And that's it for the first** **challenge! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I have something to ask. I'm letting you guys decide the names for the teams. In the reviews section let me know what you think the team names should be and I'll pick the best one to use. Have fun, and see you next time!**


End file.
